<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>科普知识文 by MGcaicaizi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237425">科普知识文</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGcaicaizi/pseuds/MGcaicaizi'>MGcaicaizi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>未知系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGcaicaizi/pseuds/MGcaicaizi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>知识点来源各种网络，以及一个男粉的科普，有不正确的地方请指出。剧情yy只为引出知识点。感受基本上是网友的自述，结合剧情串联丰富了一下。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>未知系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>科普知识文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>知识点来源各种网络，以及一个男粉的科普，有不正确的地方请指出。剧情yy只为引出知识点。感受基本上是网友的自述，结合剧情串联丰富了一下。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>未知系列  一 之科普同性知识文</p><p>（科普为主，剧情为辅）</p><p> </p><p>（正文）</p><p>   01、</p><p>        “yai nong，明天我们都没有活动呐。”mew从背后搂着gulf的腰，撒着娇。</p><p>        “嗯嗯，明天可以睡个懒觉。”</p><p>        “那今天晚上。。。我们。。。那个好不好。。。”手rua着gulf的小肚肚，靠近耳边呼着气。</p><p>        “我们上周不是才做过吗？”gulf惊讶的转头瞪了一眼这个发情的男人。</p><p>        “都已经快2个星期了呢呐，今天我让你好好舒服一下。”（注：想达到前列腺快感最好禁欲几天）</p><p>        “晚上再说。”最近一段时间彼此都被各种活动安排得满满的，确实很久没有做过了，自己也有点想要那种让人抓狂的感觉。</p><p>        吃完晚饭回到公寓已经接近21点了。</p><p>        “热死了，我们一起去洗澡吧。”mew拉着gulf的手撒着娇。</p><p>       “ 不要，你去外面那个浴室洗。”gulf转身进到卧室并锁上了门，从柜子里拿出清洁用品，为迎接今晚的性爱做准备。</p><p>       gulf走进卧室里的浴室，打开消毒药剂对臀部进行了充分的消毒，走回床边拿出灌肠袋挂在旁边的架子上。取出一次性肛管用酒精消好毒，抹上润滑液，便侧躺在床上，身下铺着垫片（防止药液外溢方便处理），拿着肛管小心翼翼的插入自己的后穴中，感觉到差不多位置了，抬手松开了肛管夹子，看着液体缓缓流入自己的体内，想着一会将体验不一样的性爱，就觉得很兴奋。</p><p>       灌肠液流入体内凉凉的，胀胀的，但是却奇怪的感觉很舒服，随即拿出手机愉快的刷着IG，才玩了不到10分钟发现输液完毕，缓缓的拔出肛管放在一边，保持不变的姿势侧卧着，继续刷着IG，又过了约5-6分钟，便意来了，gulf起身直直的奔向厕所。</p><p> </p><p>        当gulf穿着背心短裤，擦着头发从卧室出来就看到已经洗好澡的mew同样穿着短裤背心坐在沙发上看着电视。</p><p>        “头发怎么不吹干就出来了，过来，我给你吹吹。”</p><p>       听到声音转过头看着gulf还在滴水的头发，起身拿过吹风机插在沙发边的插座上。</p><p>        gulf配合的坐在沙发上任由自家男朋友的服务，吹风机的暖风吹的心里暖暖的。</p><p>        “我刚才刷手机，看到粉丝给我们推荐了一部电影，我刚刚找了出来，我们一起看吧。”</p><p>        放好吹风机，打开电影，两人一起坐在沙发上，mew一手拦过gulf的肩，一手拉过边上的玫瑰园蓝色小毯子盖住空调下的两人，就这样依靠着彼此看着电视中上演着的剧情。</p><p>        随着剧情渐渐升温，mew的手开始不规矩的下滑至gulf的腰间，捏着腰间的软肉。头靠近gulf敏感的耳朵，伸出舌头舔着耳垂，一口含住吮吸。</p><p> </p><p>02、</p><p>        gulf整个瘫软在mew的怀里，手紧紧的抓着对方的衣服。</p><p>        转过gulf的脸，对着他的嘴就亲了上去，撬开牙关，勾着对方到处乱窜的舌头往自己嘴里吸，亲吻得异常激烈，把两个人的下身都给吻出了状况。</p><p>        被吻得动情的gulf手不自觉的从对方宽大的背心侧面探入，顺着胸部摸到了乳头，用指腹摩擦、拨弄着。</p><p>        mew被摸得急忙去脱gulf的背心，却被他一把止住。</p><p>        “让我来。”</p><p>       说完便蹲下身，跪在沙发前，隔着短裤一口含住mew的肉棒，抬眼看着mew。</p><p>        “嗯。。。哈 。。。”</p><p>       手搂着gulf的头粗重的哼着。隔着内裤轻舔整个棒身，口水沾湿了短裤。</p><p>        一把扯下mew的短裤，大肉棒一下子弹跳出来打在gulf的脸上，再次低下头含住已经开始溢出液体的龟头。</p><p>        按着gulf的头挺动着下身让自己的肉棒进到更深处。gulf又吞进去了一些，把整个龟头含在嘴里，伸手揉捏着含不住剩下的棒身上下撸着。</p><p>        “啊。。”呼吸变得沉重起来。</p><p>       “gulf。。。用舌头，用舌头舔舔。。。。”mew用粗重的嗓音对gulf说着。</p><p>        艰难的转动着舌头，移至龟头处，舌尖对着前端滑腻腻的小口就是一顶。</p><p>       “啊。。。”</p><p>       浑身一颤，下身止不住往上一挺。</p><p>        毫无防备的gulf被突然一顶，直接一个深喉。</p><p>       “咳咳咳。。。。。”被呛到流出生理泪水。</p><p>        想退出来，可是被mew按着头</p><p>       “phi，唔~~唔~~”抬起头用充满泪水的眼睛的看着mew。</p><p>        mew一点都不心软，反而看着可怜兮兮的gulf下体不禁又胀大了几分。按着gulf的头，不停的挺动下身，速度越来越快。</p><p>        “啊。。。”</p><p>        直至低吼一声，一股浓浓腥味的精液射进gulf的嘴里，才松开了他头上的手。</p><p>       “phi mew。。。咳咳咳咳。。。”</p><p>       滚烫的精液一半被吞进肚子里，一半流出嘴角。</p><p>       mew拉起gulf抱在自己的腿上，温柔的吻上gulf的唇，舔干净射在他嘴里的精液，双手往下摸进短裤里揉捏着丰润的臀部。</p><p>      “我们去床上吧”早已动情的gulf含糊着说着。</p><p> </p><p>03、       </p><p>        mew就着这个姿势起身托住gulf的臀往卧室走去。突然的悬空使得gulf紧紧的圈着mew的脖子，双腿用力的环着他的腰，不让自己掉下来。</p><p>      温柔的放在床上，脱下彼此身上仅剩的衣物赤裸相对，转身拿过柜子里的润滑液，挤了点到手上，就摸向gulf的后穴，用指腹摩擦着，整个后穴沾满了润滑液，中指便迫不及怕的探入穴内。</p><p>        “啊。。。”</p><p>       被突然的刺入激得gulf一声呻吟，前端直接翘了起来，双手紧紧的抓着mew的肩膀。</p><p>        mew耐心的给gulf做着扩张，一手摸向胸前用大拇指的指腹快速的拨弄着乳头，用嘴咬上另一边无人问津的乳头，绕着乳头转着圈舔咬。</p><p>        经不住上下刺激的gulf抬臀凑近mew的手，想得到更多欢愉。</p><p>        伸进两个手指扩张，感觉gulf越来越放松的身体，mew抽出手指，打开床头柜，拿出盒子里的已经做好清洁的前列腺按摩棒（按摩棒微弯的，前头粗大约2.2cm左右，中间稍细，底部又略粗，大约2.8cm左右，底下前端带了个小叉，可以刺激到前端）。</p><p>        把gulf翻了个身，使他侧躺着，从身后搂抱着，抬起他的一条腿搁在手腕处。给按摩棒抹上润滑液，缓慢的插入后穴中，感觉到差不多位置的时候，打开了震动模式，调至普通强度，缓慢的在gulf后穴内抽插着。</p><p>        “啊啊，。。嗯啊。。。”</p><p>        不同于普通的抽插，按摩棒的震动刺激着肠壁，使得gulf呻吟出声。尤其是穴内肌肉用力将它向外推到即将脱落，肌肉再次用力回吸带来的快感简直让人血脉喷张。</p><p>        前端龟头充血胀大着，但是棒身却半软不软的。紧紧抓住身下的床单，一手反到身后抓着mew的胳膊，紧咬着下唇。</p><p>        mew掰过gulf的头，用力吻上他的唇，搅动着交换彼此的香津。</p><p>        “嗯。。啊。。”</p><p>        脑子里慢慢升上来一丝麻麻的感觉，止不住呻吟出声。</p><p>        “啊啊。。。别按哪里，要尿了。。。。”</p><p>        看来是按到了膀胱，手上的按摩棒对准膀胱下面的前列腺直接全部顶到那个点，振动调到了最强，用力的刺激着。</p><p>        “宝贝，放轻松，好好感受着。”mew喘着粗气沙哑着嗓子在耳边轻声的说着。</p><p>        gulf闭上眼，感觉自己后穴被填满，阴囊与肛门中间那个位置体内深处涌出一股麻痒的感觉。</p><p>        “啊。。  啊啊。。。”</p><p>        抬手咬住自己握紧的拳。菊门深处那个点的酥麻变得越来越大，终于它开始和按摩棒的顶端产生抵抗，感觉到它仿佛开始颤动，晕眩感来袭。</p><p>        “啊啊。。。phi。。重，重一点。。。哈啊。。。”</p><p>        mew用力的顶住按摩棒，做着最后的刺激。</p><p>        “啊啊。。。”</p><p>        实在忍不住尖叫出声，感受到直肠强烈的收缩而痉挛，体内的洪流把脑神经整个吞没，快感像潮水般涌来，马眼出开始流出液体，感觉到肉棒开始在充血，并且一跳一跳的，但由于没有外部刺激，它没法动，只能沉默地流出来，每流一次，后穴内那个点就抽搐一次，心脏也跟着停止一次。高潮一波一波袭来，而且一波比一波强，而且好像要将整个人向上向后不断托起，此时，直肠变得麻木且完全闭合，快感不断扩大并呈圆柱状保持，闭着眼睛感受在粘稠的漩涡里，快感在洪峰上随它起伏。不知道流了多少次，持续了大约3分钟，后穴深处那个点终于缓缓停止了搏动。</p><p>        感受到gulf变化的情绪，关掉电源，顾不得拔出后穴里的按摩棒，只见gulf两眼一黑，趴在那儿长长吐出一口气。</p><p> </p><p>04、<br/>        mew把gulf翻过身趴在床上，取过枕头垫在他的小腹处，抬高了他圆润的臀部，快速的给自己的兄弟戴上安全帽，挤了点润滑液均匀的涂在肉棒上，缓慢的抽出还插在gulf体内的按摩棒。</p><p>       “啊。。。不要。。。”</p><p>        高潮过后，仍在快感中的gulf根本不想体内的东西离开。（注：网友描述高潮后除非对方实在忍不住，否则就想对方一直放在自己体内）</p><p>       “宝贝，不急，马上就满足你。”</p><p>        mew把gulf的臀部掰开到最大尺度，挺着肉棒就往里推。</p><p>       “嗯。。。”</p><p>       “啊。。。疼。。。太大了。。。啊啊。”</p><p>        直肠被大肉棒灌的满满的，又疼又麻，却不想他停下来。</p><p>       mew温柔的抽插着，手移至身下摸上gulf的胸部大力揉捏着。</p><p>       直肠里传来一阵阵的酥麻，已经不满足现在速度的gulf两手紧紧抓住身下的床单，开始摆动起自己的臀部。</p><p>      “phi。。。快。。。快一点。。。”</p><p>      “什么快一点？”</p><p>      “你动快一点。。”</p><p>      “说出来，要我什么动快一点，我才能给你。”mew反而放慢速度慢慢的研磨着。</p><p>      “混蛋。。。。要，要你的肉棒，狠狠的插进来干我。。。”一口气吼完，害羞的把脸埋入枕头中。</p><p>      听到这话的mew扣紧gulf的腰，退到入口处就是一个猛插。</p><p>      “啊啊。。。。”</p><p>      每次都全根拔出，再狠狠的撞击进去。</p><p>        “啊啊。。。不行了。。。。太，太刺激了。。。”酥麻的感觉直击大脑深处，有种喉咙里面痒可是自己又抓不到的那种感觉，心痒难耐到抓狂，只想mew再快、再重一点。微抬臀部，拿开小腹处的枕头，摸上了一被插入就硬挺起来的肉棒，跟随着mew插自己的频率开始上下撸动。</p><p>        直肠强烈的收缩着，mew的速度越来越快，喉咙深处发出隆重的喘息，几十个深插后，感觉龟头的胀大，重重一个撞击，滚烫的精液射入体内深处（不，是安全帽里，哈哈哈哈）。</p><p>        感受到射精的gulf也撸动着自己的肉棒射出一股滚烫的浓精。</p><p>       两人直接摊软在床上感受着高潮的余韵。</p><p>        （注：1.前列腺高潮和射精高潮不一样，前列腺高潮后快感会持续很久，分体质，有的人过1小时还能有快感。射精的快感只在射的那几秒钟。2.除非1的经验特别好，不然也很难刺激到前列腺点，还不如自己动手。平时单纯的做，0只会体验到射精时的快感。经验不好的话，会难受和痛。3.经常刺激那个点对身体不好。4.别相信男的说那个东西吃了可以美容，只是为了骗你吃进去而已。5.不能射进后穴，会肚子疼。）</p><p>最后说一个小插曲，我找知识点的时候看到有直男分享，他们因为好奇会开始自己尝试前列腺高潮。还有欧美有的家庭女人也开始买假阳具等道具给自家老公体验一番这种绝妙的快感。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注：1.前列腺高潮和射精高潮不一样，前列腺高潮后快感会持续很久，分体质，有的人过1小时还能有快感。射精的快感只在射的那几秒钟。2.除非1的经验特别好，不然也很难刺激到前列腺点，还不如自己动手。平时单纯的做，0只会体验到射精时的快感。经验不好的话，会难受和痛。3.经常刺激那个点对身体不好。4.别相信男的说那个东西吃了可以美容，只是为了骗你吃进去而已。5.不能射进后穴，会肚子疼。</p><p>最后说一个小插曲，我找知识点的时候看到有直男分享，他们因为好奇会开始自己尝试前列腺高潮。还有欧美有的家庭女人也开始买假阳具等道具给自家老公体验一番这种绝妙的快感。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>